


(to goblins and ghosts) and to magical feasts

by kotaka_kun



Series: goin' back to hogwarts [3]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: (sort of a) proposal fic, Accidental Proposal, Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Head of Hufflepuff House!Zuko, M/M, Potions Professor!Zuko, Professional Quidditch Player!Sokka, not really a crossover so much as it is an au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-18 12:54:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29734185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kotaka_kun/pseuds/kotaka_kun
Summary: The hallway was immediately flooded with students and their rabble, some on their way to their next class, others on the way to their lunch, and while no one seemed to pay him much mind at first, but then a young Slytherin happened to look up from their animated conversation with a friend, and Sokka felt a pit of dread grow in his stomach as the student’s eyes widened in recognition.“Sokka Amaruq?”
Relationships: Sokka/Zuko (Avatar)
Series: goin' back to hogwarts [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2185353
Comments: 2
Kudos: 83





	(to goblins and ghosts) and to magical feasts

**Author's Note:**

  * For [RollingWings](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RollingWings/gifts).



The plant may not have looked particularly remarkable at first glance, though very pretty, but after dating a potions master for what was nearly seven years now meant that Sokka recognized a considerable number of plants that were useful in potions, and this one, in particular, was one that he’d heard Zuko talk about on numerous occasions. He’d complained what a hassle it was to collect Aconite enough for Sokka to recognize the poisonous purple hooded flowers, so it seemed like an apt gift to bring home from the trip around Europe that he’d come across it on. 

He’d decided to bring it straight to Zuko so that he’d be able to determine how to best keep it preserved, but he’d forgotten that bringing it straight to Zuko meant bringing it to Hogwarts. And he’d severely miscalculated, and Sokka realized his mistake too late. He'd been trying to remember how to get to Zuko's quarters from here when he heard the class dismissal bell toll. The hallway was immediately flooded with students and their rabble, some on their way to their next class, others on the way to their lunch, and while no one seemed to pay him much mind at first, but then a young Slytherin happened to look up from their animated conversation with a friend, and Sokka felt a pit of dread grow in his stomach as the student’s eyes widened in recognition. 

“Sokka Amaruq?” 

Sokka didn’t think he’d ever get used to hearing his own name spoken with such reverence. 

“Yeah,” He tried not to sound too apprehensive, “Hi.” 

“Oh my god, I’m literally your biggest fan!” If the awe in his voice was any indication, it was probably true. “Can I have your autograph?” 

Sokka wanted to ask him to keep his voice down, but it was clearly too late -- a group was forming around them as students did double takes and stopped and pointed in their direction, catching the attention of even more passersby. 

“Is that Amaruq?” 

“What? No way.”

“It is!”

“As in  _ the  _ Sokka Amaruq?” 

“Isn’t he the one they named the Amaruq rolling maneuver after?” 

“Of the Ballycastle Bats?”

“He’s the best chaser on the team, y’know.” 

“Why would he be  _ here _ ?”

“I don’t know, but that’s literally him!”

The crowd around him only continued to grow, the rabble of excited school children a little too loud to remain calm. He felt awful about causing a scene when all he’d meant to do was pop in for a visit. 

“Why are you all crowding the halls?” demanded a voice all too familiar, coming to his rescue. “Don’t you have anywhere to be? Clear out before-” 

Sokka met Zuko’s wide eyes with a sheepish grin. 

“Hi.” 

“What are you-” Zuko seemed to catch himself, realizing that suddenly a great number of eyes of the student body were on him. He turned his attention back to the gaggle of students milling about. “Go to class,” he said sternly, “And leave Mr. Amaruq alone. I’m sure he has  _ urgent  _ business at Hogwarts,” Zuko fixed Sokka with a look, “That simply cannot wait. He doesn’t have time to be fawned over.”

“But-” came a protest. 

“Dismissed!” Zuko restated plainly, and though it took a moment, the students eventually dispersed, muttering under their breath that they were definitely going to get that autograph if it was the last thing they did. 

“Ah, sorry about that.” Sokka said when they were more or less alone in the corridor. “I wasn’t really thinking.” 

“No kidding?” Zuko said with a disbelieving shake of his head. “Why didn’t you just floo directly to my place?” 

“I kinda forgot the password.” Sokka admitted. “What?” he said when Zuko quirked a brow at him, clearly unimpressed. “It’s been a while since I had to visit you here.” And it was true. Usually, Zuko would visit Sokka in whatever city he was staying in over the weekend. 

“Merlin, you’re such a dork.” Zuko laughed.

Sokka’s heart skipped a beat. 

The sky was blue. 

“And? What’s-” Zuko looked to the plant Sokka was cradling protectively. “Wait, is that...?”

Sokka grinned.    
“Yup. It’s for you. I hope I repotted it okay.” he said, handing it over. Zuko took it with reverent hands, looking from it to Sokka, the gratitude plain on his face. Zuko absentmindedly nodded in the direction of the kitchens and began walking, Sokka falling into step beside him. The whole walk back to Zuko’s quarters, he listed all the most vital properties of the Aconite, debating aloud what he should save it for. Sokka was more than content just to listen to him prattle on about potions. It was one of his favorite things in the world, listening to Zuko go on and on about something he was so deeply passionate about. It made Sokka’s heart full, and he felt like he could never get enough of it. 

* * *

Sokka made it a point to discreetly visit Kiyoshi later that evening and apologize for the scene he’d caused. The school had been abuzz the entire day from students claiming to have seen him around the grounds, and Kiyoshi didn’t bother hiding the fact that she wished he’d mentioned he was coming to visit beforehand. He apologized again, and she was more or less understanding, inviting him to eat dinner at the staff table. He worried that his presence would only bring more chaos, but she assured him that his presence will have worn off by dinner.

And somehow, she was right. He got some looks from students who had yet to hear the rumors of his presence on campus, but otherwise, he was left alone, much to his relief. 

Instead, he got to enjoy a nice peaceful dinner with his boyfriend and his colleagues, all people he wished he saw more of. It was a bit reminiscent of their school days, if he were honest, all of them -- Toph and Katara and Yue and Aang -- lined up at a table like this. It was making him a little nostalgic, thinking about the shenanigans they’d get into when they’d all been here as students. Though if Toph and Aang’s antics were anything to go by, there were plenty of shenanigans still left to be had, even on this side of the staff table. 

Sokka smiled to himself as he looked beside him, at Zuko, who was currently in a heated debate with Toph about the truest and best medicinal properties of Aconite. It seemed like just yesterday that they’d all been students here. Just yesterday that he’d been pining after Zuko, not as one-sidedly as he’d thought at the time. 

It was both surprising and not at all, when it dawned on Sokka that he could so easily envision himself spending the rest of his life with Zuko. It didn’t matter if they lived in the castle or had a home somewhere else. All he knew was that as long as he was with Zuko, he was home. 

“I want to marry you.” Sokka found the words tumbling from his mouth, unable to help himself. He only realized what he’d said after he’d said it. 

Zuko stared back at him, eyes wide in disbelief. 

“I-I mean,” Sokka stammered, panicking. 

“Did you just-” Zuko swallowed. 

“I didn’t! I mean, I did, but I didn’t mean it!” Sokka said hurriedly, only to realize how that sounded. “Wait, no, I meant it, I just- I didn’t mean to  _ say  _ it, I just-” 

“Sokka, did you just propose?” Katara asked in a hushed voice as she leaned over, looking positively scandalized. “In the middle of the Great Hall on a  _ school night _ ?”

“Really? He finally did it?” Yue had perked up, her eyes already suspiciously shiny. 

“Wha- no- wait, what do you mean,  _ finally _ ?” Sokka demanded. 

“We’ve had a running bet for how long it’d take you to pop the question,” Toph said smugly as both Katara and Yue handed over a handful of galleons without protest, “And  _ you _ , loverboy, just made me a nice hefty holiday bonus.” 

Arguments ensued, not that any of the students seemed to be aware of it. The staff table was always just a bit chaotic. Today seemed to be no different. 

“Sokka?” Zuko’s voice was soft, only loud enough for him to hear. Sokka looked to him, before scooting closer so they could have something that could feel a little like privacy. “You really want to get married?” 

Sokka melted at that. 

“Yeah, Zuko. I really wanna get married.” 

“Oh,” And then, “Me too.” 


End file.
